Empecemos con un para siempre
by Lily Le Von3
Summary: Seattle una oficina dos vidas distintas que se cruzan, dos miradas abrasarian a cualquiera que pasase a su lado, celos de personas que quieren lo que ya tuvieron y no lo apreciaron, envidia, fiestas de las que pueden pasar muchas cosas.Edward y Bella abren los ojos, ¿que les deparará el destino? Todos humanos.


Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mi creación.

_**Capítulo beteado por Xarito Herondale, Betas FFAD, gracias por ayudarme.**_

_**www. facebook groups/ betasffadiction**_

_Este capítulo se lo dedico a mi amiga Sonia Jiménez, gracias por estar ahí._

**Capitulo 1. Suceso inesperado.**

Bella POV;

Me levanté con los primeros rayos del sol reflejados en mi cara. Abrí los ojos y ahí estaba, el hombre más maravilloso del mundo, recostado sobre la cama aún dormido, pero solo con la sábana blanca cubriéndole la cintura. Si me llegan a decir que él y yo estaríamos aquí juntos, no me lo hubiese creído. Pero sí, ahí estábamos los dos tumbados en una cama de un hotel de Isla Vashon, en una mañana preciosa, soleada y con los rayos del sol acariciando nuestra piel para despertarnos.

Me quedé un rato mirándolo hasta que vi cómo se despertaba, estaba bocabajo con la cara hacia mí. Abrió esos ojos color esmeralda que me tenían totalmente enamorada.

—Buenos días, preciosa.

—Buenos días, cuerpazo.

—Mmm. Ahhhh, ¡qué nochecita!, ¿no? —Empezó a estirarse.

Uf, pero qué cuerpo más perfecto tenía. Me quedé mirándole mientras cada músculo se marcaba, dejando así ver sus abdominales bien esculpidos.

—Mmm, ¡digo yo! Desde aquí hay una buena vista como para recordarla.

-¡Ven aquí! Así no se dan los buenos días señorita Swan-dijo riéndose.-

Se acercó rodeándome con las manos la cintura atrayéndome hacia él. Me besó suave acariciándome los labios, rozándome con esos labios tan carnosos, esos que anoche devoré.

Empezamos a querer estar más cerca de nosotros, cada vez estábamos más pegados, nuestras piernas se unieron notando como se tensaban más a mí, sus manos subían y bajaban lentamente por mi espalda, yo le agarré en uno mis arrebatos por el cuello llevando así mi mano a su pelo aferrándome a él para atraerlo más a mí. Sus besos pedían mas y fue bajando hacia mi mentón lo que me provocó un escalofrío, uno de placer que él notó y que yo por ello gemí y me atrajo más hacia él.

— ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué te pasa? —dijo pícaramente.

—Mmm… ¿A mí? Nada —dije juguetona.

—Pues… entonces… ¿Por qué estas dos cositas se están endureciendo? —Cogiéndome mis pechos y acariciándolos como él sabía.

—Pues porque eres muuuuyyy malo —le dije desafiándole y dándole otro beso voraz.

— ¿Ah sí? —Sus besos fueron bajando a mi cuello queriendo morderme como si fuera un vampiro.

—No me tientes… —le dije.

— ¿O qué...?

— ¿O qué?, o te tendré que atar a la cama —le dije cogiéndole de las muñecas y llevándolas a ambos lados de la cama.

— ¡Ja! —fue lo único que me dijo riéndose burlonamente.

— ¿Me estás retando?

—Sí. —Me lo dijo de la forma más provocativa que podía poner.

— ¿Ah sí? —le dije.

Con toda la sensualidad femenina que puede tener una chica para seducir al chico con el que quiere algo más que caricias, me levanté de la cama con suma delicadeza pero ni aún así puede remediarlo; sin tenerlo previsto, a la que me levanté, volví a la cama de espaldas.

Un tremendo mareo me invadió, el cual me desestabilizó y caí.

Tenía los ojos cerrados. La oscuridad me daba vueltas.

— ¿Estás bien, Bella? Abre los ojos, Bella, ábrelos.

Abrí los ojos.

—Sí, no, no lo sé. Uf, qué mareo…

—Voy a por una toalla mojada para ponértela en la frente y a por agua, no te muevas.

Me llevé las manos al estómago, una náusea.

Pero no le dio tiempo a llegar al baño ya que le adelanté y me fui directa al váter.

Me agarró el pelo para que no me manchara poniéndome una mano en la frente.

—No hace falta que estés aquí.

—Anoche no bebimos tanto, por lo menos tú.

Levanté la cara para mirarle.

—Tienes la cara pálida. Vamos, levanta. — Me levantó—. Vamos a la cama, voy a buscar algo en la maleta contra las náuseas.

Me acosté en la cama. Todo me daba vueltas, me dolía el vientre y el estómago, pero, ¿qué me estaba pasando? Si estaba bien hace un momento.

Pero volvió la náusea definitiva para que volviese a ir corriendo al baño, él ya estaba otra vez ahí, ayudándome. Esta vez era peor porque eché lo que no creía que se podía echar, y él tranquilizándome diciéndome que ya está, como siempre tan protector.

—Bella, te voy a llevar al hospital, no es lógico que tantos mareos y que vomites tanto. Ayer también te mareaste, por si no lo recuerdas, un par de veces, pero no le dimos importancia; estás enferma.

—No, no, no voy a ir a ningún hospital, además de que no me gustan no me pasa nada, será que me sentó mal la cena, ya está. Hacía calor por eso me mareé ayer.

Otra vez vomité.

—Bella, ayer no cenaste mucho, yo diría que casi nada, y no hizo tanto calor.

Me ayudó a levantarme del suelo y me llevó a la cama. Me encontraba mejor.

—Será la semana antes de la regla pero no es lógico.

— ¿Me estás diciendo que esto es por el síndrome pre-menstrual?

—No lo sé, no es normal que me pase, nunca me he puesto mala por ello. Aunque llevé unas semanas de estrés en el trabajo y me dijeron que es normal que se me retrase, aunque a mí nunca se me retrase.

Nada más callarnos me dio un dolor muy intenso en el vientre y mis manos volaron directamente a él. Me ayudó a tumbarme pero mis manos seguían ahí el me miró y dijo:

—Voy a recoger nuestras cosas y nos vamos ya, aunque nos vayamos antes.

Se puso a meter todas nuestras prendas en la maleta y cuando terminó me llevó la ropa para que me vistiera, me ayudó a levantarme y a ponerme la camiseta que se enredaba en los brazos ya que no tenía fuerzas.

Me dejó sentada en la orilla de la cama para coger las maletas de mientras que iba hacia ellas me iba diciendo:

—Pues si no es lógico será mejor que vayas al hospital y que te hagan un chequeo porque será algo que te esté cambiando.

Cuando volvió se encontró con mi cara aún más pálida que antes.

A mí me había hecho pensar eso último que había dicho: "Será algo que te esté cambiando".

Mis manos estaban en mi vientre.

—Bella, ¿qué pasa?

Silencio.

— ¿Bella?

Le miré.

— ¿Qué? —urgió a decir él.

Miré hacia abajo, hacia mi vientre.

Y él se quedó mirándome, viendo que no miraba hacia abajo volví a hacer el mismo gesto pero con más énfasis.

Entonces él se dio cuenta.

— ¡No! —dijo él.

Silencio por mi parte. No sabía qué decir.

— ¡Dime que no!

Silencio.

—Dime algo, Bella, contéstame. ¿Exactamente cuándo te tenía que bajar?

—Hace 2 semana y media. Por eso cogí vacaciones para que me relajase, pero no pensaba… —No podía decir más, una lágrima bajó por mis mejillas.

Recordé aquella fiesta en la que Edward y yo coincidimos y nuestra pasión nos pudo y… nos olvidamos de lo más importante.

Él se quedó blanco al recordarlo también.

—Bella… aquella fiesta… Dios, Bella… no tomamos…

— ¿Precauciones? —dije yo sin creérmelo todavía.

Pero no me dio tiempo de seguir la conversación me levanté otra vez para ir directa al baño, esta vez no me siguió, se quedó sentado donde estábamos conversando, paralizado por sus pensamientos.

Yo no conseguí vomitar porque no podía echar nada, no tenía nada en el estómago, solo eran arcadas secas. Me levanté y me lavé la cara. Me dirigí a la cama para sentarme a su lado.

—Pero… —dijo sin terminar la frase.

—Vale, voy a ir al hospital, aunque no me agrada la idea iré, me haré un chequeo.

—Bella… yo te acompaño. Además, vamos a ir en cuanto bajemos del avión, iremos directamente.

— ¡No!

— ¡Sí! Esto tenemos que saberlo.

Durante unos minutos de silencio acepté que tendríamos que saberlo cuanto antes.

—Vale. Además esas pruebas las hacen directamente, así que vale, iremos.

— ¿Y tú cómo sabes eso?

—Jessica se las hizo hace unos meses.

— ¿Jessica? —dijo con la expresión más tranquila.

—Porque pensó que se había quedado. Se llevó un buen susto cuando ella y Mike se liaron en el cumple de este el año pasado.

—Pero tú… y… —Aún no se lo creía.

—Vamos a ver, Edward, a lo mejor es solo estrés; sabes que estos últimos meses en la empresa, con mi nuevo cargo y todo el trabajo que hemos tenido más el nuevo contrato con las editoriales ha sido muy duro.

—Ok, pues venga, vámonos ya, cuanto antes nos vayamos antes nos quitamos esta preocupación.

— ¡Sí!

Así que tomamos rumbo a la recepción dejando la tarjeta de la habitación y con dirección al aeropuerto.

Gracias de corazón por leerla y bueno espero que os guste el resto pronto subiré el siguiente y no se olviden de dejar un comentario para saber si os ha gustado o no siempre es bueno tener buenas o malas críticas.


End file.
